Annyeong
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Tiap kali bertemu, sosok itu pasti mengatakan "Annyeong". Sapaan dari sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu tentu membuat Mingyu merasa senang, sampai pada akhirnya Mingyu baru menyadari jika arti kata "Annyeong" bukan hanya "Hai", tetapi juga "Selamat tinggal." / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong

Cast :: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, other cast(s)

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Mentari dengan malu-malu mengintip dari ufuk timur, membawa kehangatan serta cahaya untuk menyapa seluruh isi alam.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan sangat bersemangat. Meskipun masih merasa sedikit mengantuk, tapi diluar itu semua aku benar-benar tidak sabar melewati hari ini.

Karena apa?

Hari ini aku akan kembali masuk sekolah!

Apakah aneh?

Ku rasa tidak, jika kalian berada diposisi ku. Selama lima bulan lamanya aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah karena harus mendapat perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Selama itu juga aku harus selalu berada di bawah pengawasan dokter karena aku me–

TOK TOK TOK

"Mingyu sayang, cepatlah bangun dan bersiap. Eomma dan appa akan menunggumu di ruang makan."

Ah suara Nyonya Kim memotong kalimat ku, tapi tak apa karena beliau wanita paling cantik yang terbaik bagiku. Suara lembutnya itu selalu mampu memanjakan gendang telingaku.

"Ne, eomma. Aku sudah bangun."

Baiklah, aku akan segera bersiap dan masuk sekolah. Menemui teman-teman yang sudah mewarnai masa remajaku.

.

.

.

Aku menghirup udara pagi ini yang terasa begitu menyegarkan. Tadinya appa akan mengantarku, tapi aku bersikeras untuk berangkat sekolah sendiri. Ayolah, aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas, jadi apa salahnya jika aku berangkat sekolah dengan menaiki kendaraan umum seperti anak remaja pada umumnya, iya kan?

Akhirnya berbekal alasan "Appa, aku ini lelaki remaja dan juga aku sudah sembuh. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Maka Tuan Kim yang ketampanannya menurun padaku itu, menyetujui dengan memberiku beberapa nasihat.

Ah, beliau memang sosok panutanku dengan segala kebijaksanaan dan kebaikannya.

Aku menaiki bis dan perlu menghabisakan waktu sekitar dua puluh lima menit untuk sampai di sekolahku, _Gureum High School_.

Aku turun di halte dan berjalan dengan santai mengingat waktu masih menunjukan pukul enam lewat empat puluh menit pagi, aku masih memiliki waktu dua puluh menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Mingyu-ya!" koor suara beberapa orang.

Aku sontak menolehkan wajah dan mengedarkan pandangan, karena perlu kalian tahu sekolahku ini sangat luas –tidak bermaksud sombong, aku hanya mengatakan fakta. Bahkan berjalan dari pintu gerbang utama sampai ke gedung saja memerlukan waktu hingga bermenit-menit.

Jadi bukan hal aneh jika aku membutuhkan usaha untuk memfokuskan pandangan pada beberapa anak laki-laki yang posisinya berada cukup jauh dariku, namun aku yakin yang memanggilku pasti mereka.

"Eoh? Kalian?!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar yang dengan otomatis terlukis di bibirku, aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat mereka lagi. Aku melambaikan tanganku, dan bisa ku lihat tubuh mereka yang semakin mendekat diiringi dengan pergerakan yang begitu cepat.

Oh, mereka berlari layaknya anak seusia taman kanak-kanak. Bersyukurlah sekolah masih sepi, dasar!

GREP

"Y-YAK! S- SESAK!"

"Ahahahahha maafkan kami."

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Mingyu-ya?"

"Hei aku tidak menyangka kau akan masuk secepat ini, Kawan!"

"L-LEPASS!"

Hah~ Akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan maut ini. Uh, membuat sesak saja!

Tapi aku cukup tergelitik, mereka ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Sangat tidak sadar umur juga.

"Aku baik-baik saja sebelum kalian memelukku kelewat erat seperti barusan."

"Kan aku merindukanmu~"

"Menjijikan, Seok!"

"Ish Yak! Apa masalahmu sih Soonyoung hyung?!"

"Sudah sudah, apa kalian tidak kasihan pada Mingyu? Di hari pertama kembalinya ia ke sekolah, harus melihat pemandangan Seok VS Soon? Aku saja bosan melihatnya."

"Diam kau, Jun!" koor dua orang yang namanya disebut-sebut oleh Jun hyung.

Ahahaha inilah yang aku rindukan dari mereka bertiga, kekonyolan dan keberisikan tiada henti. Bahkan tak peduli tempat dan waktu.

Oh, aku lupa mengenalkan mereka.

Aku memilki tiga sahabat terdekat. Diantaranya ada teman seangkatan yang sekelas bahkan berbagi meja denganku, dia adalah Lee Seokmin. Lalu ada dua kakak tingkat, yaitu Kwon Soonyoung si ketua klub Dance dan Wen Junhui si kakak kelas populer dari China.

Mereka adalah teman-teman yang mengerti diriku dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

Apakah aku terlalu tampan?

Atau aku terlalu populer?

Katakanlah aku narsis, tapi ku rasa siapapun akan setuju denganku melihat bagaimana tiap pergerakanku tak pernah luput dari atensi orang-orang.

Aku bahkan sampai merapat pada Seokmin dan berbisik pelan, "Seokmin-ah, apa menurutmu yang mereka pikirkan tentangku? Kenapa mereka menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah hewan buruan?"

"Ck, kita berempat kan memang populer, Kim! Kau tahu? Kita bahkan seperti F4 versi dunia nyata haha." Balas Seokmin ikut berbisik dan menepuk pelan bahuku sebelum dia dengan tiba-tiba menyempil diantara Soonyoung hyung dan Jun hyung yang berjalan di depan ku, lalu merangkul mereka berdua.

Cih, apa-apaan? Haha dasar banyak gaya!

Karena jengah dengan tatapan semua orang, aku pun berjalan berbalik arah menuju ke taman belakang sekolah yang ku yakini sepi di saat jam istirahat begini.

"Eoh? Mingyu-ya kau akan kemana?"

Baru beberapa langkah, aku mendengar seruan suara yang familiar. Sepertinya mereka bertiga baru menyadari jika aku sudah tidak berjalan di belakang mereka, "Aku akan ke taman belakang, Soonyoung hyung."

"Tapi kan sekarang jam istirahat, apa kau tidak merasa lapar?"

Ah itu Jun hyung yang bertanya, "Tidak hyung, aku memang sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Yakin? Habis ini jadwal pelajaran kita itu fisika, Mingyu-ya." tanya Seokmin.

Aigoo, mereka mengkhawatirkanku kah?

Aku hanya mengangguk, "Aku lebih dari yakin. Sudah sana, nikmati makan siang kalian. Aku akan bersantai saja."

Dan ya, setelahnya aku melanjutkan langkah menuju tujuan awalku tadi.

Baru menginjakan langkah pertama saja, aku sudah dimanjakan dengan keasrian lingkungan di sini. Benar-benar didominasi tumbuhan hijau dan beberapa bunga yang mampu menciptakan suasana penuh rasa damai.

Aku menutup mata, meresapi ketenangan yang diberikan oleh alam.

Lalu aku menghirup napas dengan dalam, untuk kemudian dihembuskan dengan pelan.

Woah, sungguh aku sangat suka lingkungan yang tenang seperti ini. Ku rasa berada disini merupakan pilihan terbaik dibandingkan dengan menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mengedarkan pandangan, namun tersentak saat menyadari jika ada sosok lain selain diriku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dari seragamnya sudah jelas jika ia siswa di sekolah ini juga.

Aku bukan anak yang pendiam, tapi bukan berarti aku mudah memulai perbincangan dengan orang asing. Tapi, aku juga tidak suka suasana canggung seperti ini.

Akhirnya setelah bergulat dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku mendekati sosok yang hanya dapat ku lihat belakangnya saja.

"Ehem," aku berdehem. Baru kali ini rasanya menelan ludah terasa begitu sulit.

"Hai." Ucapku.

Oh tidak, ini canggung sekali. Namun aku bersyukur sosok di depanku itu membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

'Ya Tuhan. . .' batinku menyebut nama Tuhan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Aku bahkan ragu sosok di depanku ini manusia atau jelmaan malaikat-Nya.

Oke, anggaplah aku berlebihan. Tapi ku pikir kalian juga akan setuju saat melihat parasnya yang rupawan. Kulit putih pucat berbanding terbalik denganku yang cenderung tan, mata sipit yang terkesan tajam, hidung mancung, dan bibir merah alami yang _kissable_ itu.

Sepertinya tanpa sadar aku menahan napas, karena tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan dadaku sesak. Baiklah, aku mencoba bernapas dengan benar.

T-tunggu! Tapi, bagaimana ini?! Meskipun aku sudah bernapas dengan benar, aku justru makin merasa tercekik saat sosok itu melukiskan senyuman di bibir indahnya.

'Annyeong.' ucapnya masih disertai senyuman.

Namun sepertinya kata 'ucap' kurang tepat, mungkin lebih tepatnya 'isyarat'. Sebab sosok itu tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun, aku hanya bisa membaca gerak bibirnya saja.

"A– Annyeong." Balasku tergagap. Apakah sekarang aku sedang gugup?

Ahahahahahahaha

Tidak,

Tidak salah lagi.

Bagus, sekarang dia ikut terdiam dan menatap wajahku –sama seperti yang ku lakukan sedari tadi.

Tapi entah kenapa, mendapatkan atensinya justru aku merasakan kepakan sayap ribuan kupu-kupu di perutku. Menggelitik namun nyaman, tidak seperti saat mendapatkan atensi orang-orang di koridor tadi. Sensasinya sangat berbeda, dan aku sangat menyukai sensasi yang satu ini.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Bisa ku lihat alisnya sempat terangkat sebelah, oh ya tentu saja. Aku bodoh, bertanya seperti itu pada orang asing dimana jelas-jelas taman ini merupakan tempat untuk umum. Apakah aku melanggar batas privasi?

"Ma–maksudku, siapa namamu?"

Aku menggigit lidahku. Sial! Apa sih yang aku bicarakan?!

Namun sosok manis di depanku justru malah tersenyum lebar hingga deretan gigi rapihnya terlihat jelas. Matanya ikut menyipit dan menghapus kesan tatapan tajam tadi, justru ia terlihat semakin menawan dengan mata yang melengkung indah begitu.

Aku rela bertanya seperti orang bodoh jika nantinya mendapat pemandangan seindah ini.

Mulutnya bergerak perlahan, dengan sebelah tangan menunjuk _name tag_ yang ada di dada kanannya.

'Jeon Wonwoo.' Itulah pergerakan mulut yang bisa ku tangkap dan saat melihat _name tag_ nya –untuk memastikan, ternyata aku benar.

Nama yang indah, seperti orangnya.

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia menatap kembali wajahku dengan intens dan sebelah tangannya menunjukku, ah aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Dengan canggung aku mengusap tengkuk ku, "Aku Kim Mingyu." ujarku dengan menyematkan senyuman.

Ia tersenyum kembali, aku memindai penampilannya dan kedua bola mataku melebar saat melihat garis di dasinya.

Sekolahku memang membagi garis di dasi berdasarkan tingkat kelas masing-masing. Dan sosok di depanku ini memiliki tiga garis di dasinya.

Oh Ya Tuhan! Dia seniorku.

Aku langsung membungkuk hormat lalu menatapnya lagi, "Wonwoo sunbaenim, maafkan aku. Aku kira kita seangka–"

Perkataanku harus terpotong lagi, tadi pagi oleh ibuku dan sekarang olehnya. Hah~ Tapi entah kebetulan atau tidak, dua sosok yang melakukan itu memiliki kesamaan.

Sama-sama menawan di mataku.

Oke, kembali fokus.

Saat ku lihat, ia tengah melambaikan kedua tangannya dan mulutnya bergerak membentuk kata ' _Gwaenchana_.'

Aku tersenyum lebar, ia sepertinya senior yang baik.

"Terima kasih, Wonwoo _sunbae_."

Ku lihat ia menggeleng, aku mengernyitkan dahi karena bingung. Tapi aku berusaha teliti menatap bibirnya.

Hus! Jangan mengira aku ini mesum, aku menatap bibirnya agar bisa membaca perkataannya.

Hmm maaf, sepertinya Wonwoo hyung seorang disabilitas. Tapi toh memang kenapa? Tuhan saja tidak pernah membeda-bedakan makhluk-Nya, jadi aku yang hanya salah satu bagian dari makhluk ciptaan-Nya tentu harus bisa menghargai siapapun, kan?

'Hyung saja.'

Ah, jadi itu maksudnya. Aku mengangguk dengan semangat dan kurasa bibirku cukup pegal. Tidak heran, sedari tadi senyuman tidak berhenti lepas dari bibirku.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling taman dan melihat ada bangku, aku juga cukup pegal berdiri terus. Jadi aku mengajak Wonwoo hyung untuk duduk di sana, "Kajja kita duduk, Hyung!" ujarku semangat sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku. Bisa ku lihat ia mengangguk dan kami pun menghabiskan waktu istirahat ini di taman belakang sekolah.

Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan ku dengan sosok manis yang mampu menarik seluruh atensiku.

.

.

.

Sampai kemarin, sudah terhitung delapan hari sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Wonwoo hyung namun aku masih merahasiakan hal itu dari siapapun.

Entahlah, tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin hubunganku dengan Wonwoo hyung mengalir apa adanya.

Seperti hari ini, sekarang adalah hari ke sembilan dimana seperti jam istirahat kemarin-kemarin aku hanya akan menitip roti atau makanan ringan lain pada Jun hyung, Soonyoung hyung, atau Seokmin. Dan aku akan mencuri-curi waktu untuk memakan itu semua tepat setelah bel masuk berbunyi, memanfaatkan waktu dimana guru belum masuk ke dalam kelas.

Hari ini aku akan pergi ke taman belakang –lagi dan lagi, untuk menemui kakak kelasku itu. Aku berjalan dengan langkah ringan, sesampainya di sana bisa ku lihat dia sudah duduk nyaman di bangku itu.

Aku pun ikut mendudukan tubuh di sampingnya, dia sontak menoleh padaku dan menyapa seperti biasa, 'Annyeong.'

Selalu kata sapaan itu yang terucap pertama kali dari bibirnya tiap kami bertemu.

Aku tersenyum dan membalasnya, "Nado annyeong."

Sebenarnya aku menahan pertanyaan kenapa dia tidak makan saat jam istirahat. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu hingga membuat kami makin dekat, sekarang aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Wonwoo hyung, kenapa tidak ke kantin?" ujarku sambil menggerakan tangan –guna memperjelas maksud kalimat– sebisaku.

Karena dari beberapa situs di internet yang ku baca, kebanyakan seorang tunawicara terkadang agak kesulitan mendengar juga. Tapi tak tahu juga itu berlaku pada Wonwoo hyung atau tidak, aku hanya antisipasi saja.

'Tidak lapar.'

Ah, jadi begitu.

"Aku juga."

'Bohong.'

"Eh? Aku jujur kok. Hyung~ kata siapa aku bohong?" tanpa sadar aku berkata dengan nada merengek. Uh aku tidak suka Wonwoo hyung menganggapku pembohong.

'Kau selalu menitip pada teman-temanmu.'

"Ne?! Hyung tahu?"

Bisa kulihat ia hanya mengangguk.

"Tahu darimana?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku cukup terkejut.

'Aku sekelas dengan Soonyoung.'

"Ne?!" baiklah, sekarang aku terkejut kuadrat.

"Hyung sekelas dengannya? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

Ia menoleh sepenuhnya padaku dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Duh, jika tega aku akan membentaknya untuk tidak lagi melakukan hal itu. Tidak tahukah itu berdampak buruk pada kerja jantungku yang berdegup cepat dengan sangat berlebihan ini?!

'Kau tidak bertanya.'

Ah ya, memang. Si manis ini selalu benar.

Mana bisa aku mengelak lagi, aku hanya terkekeh. "Hyung benar juga sih."

Dia mengangguk dan memasang wajah bangga, tindakan yang cukup untuk membuatku terkekeh –lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku sedang tidak begitu fokus, tepatnya sejak kemarin setelah Wonwoo hyung bilang jika dia dengan Soonyoung merupakan teman sekelas. Aku sedang bergulat dengan isi pikiranku sendiri, bingung apakah harus bertanya pada Soonyoung hyung atau tidak.

Sebenarnya sih tidak ada masalah serius, aku hanya takut menjadi bahan godaan teman-temanku itu.

Aku tersentak saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kau ingin menitip apa Mingyu-ya?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Seokmin tengah mengambil dompetnya, sepertinya ia akan bergegas ke kantin.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan berdiri, "Tidak, hari ini aku ikut ke kantin."

"Eh? Tumben. Ya sudah, kajja!" ajaknya begitu semangat, aku hanya menggeleng. Sudah sangat maklum dengan segala tingkahnya.

Saat di koridor, aku teringat sesuatu."Seokmin-ah, apa kita akan ke kelas Soonyoung hyung?"

"Tentu, jangan lupakan Jun hyung juga."

"Iya, maksudku mereka berdua."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Uh huh? Ti–tidak."

Aduh, kenapa juga harus tergagap begini, jadi membuat Seokmin memicingkan mata padaku kan.

"Hei!"

Woah, terima kasih banyak Jun hyung, kau memang penyelamatku!

"Eh Jun hyung, dari mana?" tanya Seokmin.

"Aku dari ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas teman sekelas. Omong-omong ayo kita ke kelas Soonyoung."

"Ayo!"

Ya, meskipun sejak hari pertama sekolah lagi aku menghabiskan waktuku di taman belakang dengan Wonwoo hyung, namun aku tidak pernah melewatkan momen-momen kebersamaan seperti saat ini.

Berjalan bersama Seokmin untuk menjemput Jun hyung dan Soonyoung hyung di kelasnya, sayang memang karena mereka berdua tidak sekelas. Jadi tidak efisien waktu, tapi tidak masalah karena hari ini kebetulan aku dan Seokmin berpapasan dengan Jun hyung di koridor. Kami bertiga pun membelah koridor, berniat menghampiri kelas si lelaki sipit bermarga Kwon.

"Jun hyung, hari ini Mingyu akan ikut ke kantin bersama kita!"

Ck, Lee-mulutember-Seokmin!

Apa hal yang tak penting seperti itu juga perlu dilaporkan?

"Eoh? Tumben, kenapa Mingyu-ya? Jangan-jangan di sana kau melihat hantu ya?!"

"Hentikan pikiran konyolmu itu, Jun-ah!"

"Yak! Kan mungkin saja, karena tempat itu memang selalu sepi."

"Lho Soonyoung hyung? Sejak kapan di sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Sejak Seokmin bilang jika kau akan ke kantin bersama kita, lagipula siapa suruh mengobrol di dekat pintu kelas orang begini."

Aku sontak terkejut, lalu aku menoleh ke samping dan bisa ku lihat dari jendela pemandangan isi kelas Soonyoung hyung. Dengan refleks tanpa perlu dikomando, mataku langsung mengedar mencari sosok manis yang selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersamaku.

Tapi sepertinya aku harus menelan kekecewaan, karena aku tidak melihat eksistensinya di seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Mingyu-ya!"

"E–eh?!"

"Kau akan berdiri di sana sampai kapan?"

Aku mengusap tengkuk dengan canggung, Wonwoo hyung benar-benar berbahaya. Meskipun raganya tak ada di hadapanku, tapi sosoknya selalu ada di hati dan pikiranku.

Aku tidak sadar sejak kapan ketiga temanku itu berjalan dan meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung di samping jendela kelas ini.

"Mingyu-ya kajja!"

"A–ah ne! Tunggu aku!" aku pun berlari kecil guna menyamai langkah mereka.

Hmm apa Wonwoo hyung ada di taman belakang?

Apa dia menungguku?

Apa dia memikirkanku?

Apa dia –tunggu! Kenapa beberapa waktu ini di kepalaku selalu berkutat hal yang sama sih?

Pasti tak jauh-jauh dari sosok bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya, kau yakin baik-baik saja? Hyung lihat sedari tadi kau melamun terus." Aku bisa merasakan tepukan ringan di sebelah bahu ku.

"Tidak Soonyoung hyung, aku baik. Sungguh." Ujarku meyakinkan. Ketiga temanku itu hanya mengangguk dan kami pun melangkah dengan penuh canda tawa menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin kami memesan makanan dan minuman masing-masing. Aku hanya membeli roti isi tuna dengan segelas _milkshake_ rasa cokelat.

Sebenarnya aku memang tidak begitu lapar, aku justru pusing karena neuron di otak ku seperti saling membelit satu sama lain hingga rasanya ingin ku gunting saja hingga putus.

Eh, tidak.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa dengan diriku? Makin _absurd_ saja!

Aduh, aku benar-benar bingung. Haruskah aku bertanya?

Ya, harus! Karena aku sudah mengorbankan waktu ku untuk tidak bertemu Wonwoo hyung. Jadi, aku harus bertanya. Ini momen yang tepat, semangat Kim Mingyu!

Meskipun sudah menyemangati diri sendiri, kenapa lidahku masih kelu ya?

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Ah iya?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Soonyoung hyung sambil menghentikan acara makannya.

"Aku. . . Itu, aku. . ."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jun hyung yang ikut menghentikan makannya juga.

"Sebenarnya aku–"

"Kau kenapa?!" tanya Seokmin tiba-tiba.

"Ck jangan memotong perkataan orang begitu Seokmin-ah!" tegur Soonyoung hyung sambil melempar _french fries_ milik Jun hyung ke arah Seokmin.

"Ah hehehe mian."

Aku terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka, sebelum dengan penuh tekad aku menarik napas dan mulai bicara, "Apa Soonyoung hyung sekelas dengan Jeon Wonwoo?" tanyaku.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka membeku, apa aku salah bicara?

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian?"

Entah hanya ilusiku saja atau memang wajah mereka bertiga tiba-tiba memucat dan itu membuatku curiga, "Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Mingyu-ya,"

"Hm?"

"J–Jeon Wonwoo itu–"

"Ya, aku sekelas dengannya bahkan kami saling mengenal dengan baik." Sontak mataku berbinar menatap Soonyoung hyung, walaupun aku masih bingung apa yang sebelumnya akan Jun hyung katakan, tapi aku tak peduli.

Kalimat Soonyoung hyung menjadi prioritas utamaku.

"Hyung dekat dengannya?"

"Hm." Soonyoung hyung mengangguk pelan, aku pun makin tersenyum lebar.

Woah, aku senang sekali!

"Hyung, bolehkah aku meminta kontaknya?"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

Aku menatap bingung pada Seokmin yang tiba-tiba tersedak, "Kau kenapa Seokmin-ah?"

Dia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Aku menatap Soonyoung hyung lagi, "Hyung, bisa tidak?"

Katakanlah aku pengecut, karena selama berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo hyung aku belum pernah meminta kontaknya. Tiap akan mengatakan itu, aku selalu gugup dan pada akhirnya malah tidak jadi.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Ya Soonyoung hyung?"

"Ku rasa, aku tidak bisa."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Wonwoo tidak, hmm tidak. . ."

"Tidak suka jika kontaknya diberikan pada orang asing."

"Lho bagaimana Jun hyung bisa tahu? Apa Jun hyung mengenalnya?"

Jun hyung mengangguk.

"Iya aku mengenalnya, karena saat di tingkat dua dia sekelas denganku. Jadi sedikit banyak aku tahu tentangnya."

"Oh, begitu." lirihku.

Tapi, hei! Aku kan bukan orang asing, aku bahkan sudah sering mengobrol dan memanggilnya 'Hyung', bukan sapaan formal seperti 'Sunbae'.

Apakah aku mengaku saja ya?

"Hyung, hmm sebenarnya aku mengenal Wonwoo hyung."

"Apa?!"

Aku menutup telinga saat mendengar koor dari tiga suara sekaligus, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu tempat!

"Sssttt kecilkan suara kalian. Ya, aku mengenalnya. Apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku bingung.

Tapi lagi-lagi mereka hanya diam membeku, aku jengah juga melihat sikap mereka ini.

"Memang salah ya jika aku mengenalnya?"

"Tidak! Bukan, bukan begitu Mingyu-ya. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya? Di mana?" tanya Soonyoung hyung beruntun.

"Tentu bisa, saat pertama kali aku kembali masuk sekolah. Hyung ingatkan jika saat itu aku menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang sekolah, jadi ya. . . di sana awal mula kami bertemu, berkenalan, lalu berteman hehe" Aku tersenyum membayangkan kilas balik kejadian saat itu.

"Mingyu-ya…" lirih Seokmin. Aku menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisku, sejak kapan sahabat berisik ku ini bicara dengan suara selirih itu, biasanya juga dia akan bicara lantang tiap waktu.

"Iya?"

"Kau–"

KRIING KRIIIING

"Ah sudah bel masuk! Tidak terasa, lebih baik ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ujar Jun hyung sambil berdiri dan berjalan duluan.

Aku mengangguk dan menoleh lagi pada Seokmin, "Jadi aku kenapa? Tadi kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ah haha tidak tidak, aku hanya iseng saja membuatmu penasaran." Seokmin berjalan mendahului ku sambil terkekeh.

"Sudahlah Mingyu-ya, kau seperti tidak tahu Seokmin saja."

"Ah iya kau benar Soonyoung hyung, eh omong-omong jadi aku tidak bisa mendapat kontaknya ya?"

"Ehem, sepertinya dia habis mengganti nomornya. Nanti akan ku tanyakan." Setelah menjawab begitu, Soonyoung hyung langsung berjalan meninggalkanku.

Yaish! Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa malah meninggalkanku?

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengan para sahabatku, tapi aku tahu pasti jika ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Aku melamun hingga tak tahu waktu, dan aku dengan terpaksa menghentikan lamunan saat ada tangan yang melambai tepat di depan wajahku.

"Wonwoo hyung?" ujarku terkejut, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Lalu seperti biasa, 'Annyeong.' isyarat mulutnya yang bisa ku tangkap.

Aku pun membalas senyumnya, kemudian berkata "Nado annyeong."

"Hyung? Maaf kemarin aku tidak menemuimu, aku ke kantin bersama Soonyoung hyung, Jun hyung, dan Seokmin."

'Tak apa.'

"Hmm apa hyung menungguku?" tanyaku canggung, ku lihat ia menggeleng.

Entah kenapa aku merasa senang dan sedih secara bersamaan.

Aku senang, berarti Wonwoo hyung tidak perlu berharap dan merasa sedih karena ketidakhadiranku.

Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga sedih karena itu berarti ada atau tidaknya aku sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Wonwoo hyung.

'Mingyu-ya?'

"Ah, iya?" aku penasaran, dia tidak hanya menyapaku kan? Aku yakin mulutnya bergerak memanggil namaku dengan nada bertanya.

'Jangan menanyakanku pada temanmu lagi.'

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Wonwoo hyung hanya menjawab dengan gelengan, seolah membuat kepingan puzzle dan disitu aku berperan sebagai penyusunnya.

Aku benar-benar _blank._

Tidak mengerti.

"Hyung?"

'Hanya, jangan menanyakan apapun. Dan jika bisa jangan pernah mengingatku lagi, ku mohon.'

"T–tapi hyung, a–aku, aku tidak–"

Sial! Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku tergagap di hadapan Wonwoo hyung, yang pasti saat masa awal-awal perkenalan kami.

Lalu kenapa sekarang aku begini lagi? Apa karena hatiku yang tiba-tiba berdebar keras dengan tidak nyaman? Memangnya berpengaruh? Argh aku tidak peduli!

'Annyeong.'

Lalu setelahnya yang bisa ku lihat hanya sosok Wonwoo hyung yang berbalik kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan ku sendirian dengan kepingan hati yang porak-poranda.

Apa?

Tidak!

Untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa membalas seperti biasa, lidahku terlalu kelu dan hatiku enggan bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan dua kata sederhana, _Nado Annyeong._

Aku memegang bagian dadaku yang mendadak terasa begitu sesak, bahkan aku tidak sadar sejak kapan ada genangan air di mataku. Membuat pandanganku berbayang, aku sungguh merasa kesulitan. Seperti semua organku tidak ingin mengikuti instruksi dari otak, bahkan sekedar untuk berteriak atau berlari menahan kepergian Wonwoo hyung saja aku tidak bisa.

Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?

Apakah ia mengerjaiku?

Tapi tak mungkin jika yang tadi itu hanya akting, saat jelas-jelas aku bisa melihat wajah muram Wonwoo hyung.

Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?

Bisakah aku memutar balik waktu, aku ingin sekali tahu apa mungkin selama ini ada perkataan atau perbuatanku yang tidak sengaja telah menyinggungnya?

Aku benar-benar tersesat dalam labirin yang dibuatnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Pertama kali pake pov nya si cast/? semoga ngga ngecewain ya. . . btw ini cuma twoshoot kok hehe

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca, fav, follow, apalagi kalo nyempetin review /deep bow/

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Eoh? Ne, eomma. Waeyo?"

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Wonwoo hyung meninggalkanku sendirian di taman belakang sekolah, dan sejak itu pula aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Namun anehnya, serangkaian mimpi datang menggempurku di tiap malam harinya. Dalam mimpi itu penuh dengan cuplikan adegan asing namun dengan pemeran yang familiar, ya familiar. Karena ada aku, Jun hyung, Soonyoung hyung, Seokmin, dan bahkan Wonwoo hyung.

Aneh?

Ya, awalnya ku pikir itu karena efek merindukan sosok manis itu. Berhari-hari mengalami mimpi dengan adegan acak yang terasa benar-benar nyata, cukup membuat kepala ku terasa pusing tiap bangun di keesokan harinya.

"Mingyu-ya? Kau melamunkan apa, hm? Apa kau memiliki masalah? Coba ceritakan pada eomma. . ."

"Aku… begini, eomma aku tertarik pada seseorang."

"Ne?!"

Aku tidak mengerti, ada apa? Kenapa sebegitu terkejutnya? Apa selama ini aku memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal seperti ini?

"Kenapa eomma?"

Aku bisa melihat eomma menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya dan berusaha terlihat sebiasa mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa, eomma hanya terkejut putera tampan kebanggaan eomma sudah mulai menaruh hati pada orang lain, eoh?"

Eomma berniat menggoda, tapi entah kenapa aku yakin dibalik getar suaranya ada maksud lain yang tak tersampaikan.

"Hmm ya begitulah." Ujarku, aku tidak ingin memusingkan sikap eomma untuk saat ini.

"Jadi siapa orang yang beruntung itu, hm?" tanya eomma sambil mengusap suraiku.

Aku sangat senang berada di posisi ini, dimana aku duduk bersandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang sementara eomma duduk di pinggir ranjang menghadapku sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Membawa ku pada kenangan semasa kecil.

"Kakak tingkatku eomma. Ia sudah berada di kelas tiga."

Perasaanku saja atau memang eomma menelan ludah kasar dengan bola matanya yang melebar? Ah entahlah, eomma agak aneh hari ini.

"Siapa dia, Sayang?"

"Namanya maksud eomma?"

Eomma mengangguk, aku menggigit bibir. Inikah waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita tentang sosok manis itu?

"Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapku singkat namun berefek pada eomma yang tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipiku.

Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat derai air mata yang tiba-tiba menganak sungai di wajah yang masih tetap terlihat cantik di usia senjanya itu, "Eomma? Ke–kenapa? Kenapa menangis, hm?" tanyaku lembut dengan menangkup balik kedua pipi wanita yang paling ku sayang itu.

Mengusap air matanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Eomma tak menjawab pertanyaanku, beliau justru merengkuh ku ke dalam pelukan hangat penuh perlindungan seorang ibu. "Eomma?"

"Hiks hiks hiks" hanya suara tangis yang terdengar.

Ya Tuhan, apa salahku? Apa eomma tidak merestuiku?

Dengan perlahan aku memeluk balik eomma dan mengusap punggungnya, "Eomma? Apa aku salah bicara? Maafkan aku jika iya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang–"

"Sayang, tidak. Jangan meminta maaf, eomma yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Eommaku melepaskan pelukan kami, beliau memberi jarak dan mengusap poniku dengan lembut. "Mingyu-ya?"

"Ne?"

"Besok kau izin tidak masuk sekolah ya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Eomma akan mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Sudah, pokoknya kau ikut saja, oke? Sekarang sudah malam, ja~ tidurlah. Selamat tidur _uri aegi_." Ucap eomma sambil menyematkan ciuman di dahiku.

"Ne, selamat tidur juga eomma~"

Setelah eomma keluar dari kamar, kepala ku mulai menganalisa sikap eomma tadi. Namun semua yang ku pikirkan hanya berujung pada kebuntuan.

.

.

.

Tadi pagi aku sudah berpakaian rapih dan semua terasa begitu cepat bagiku.

Cepat karena rasa penasaran telah menggerogoti pikiranku, membuat aku tidak begitu fokus pada apapun bahkan waktu sekalipun.

Sekarang aku dan eomma tengah menginjakan kaki di tempat yang sungguh amat sangat familiar.

Kenapa aku menggunakan kata-kata yang berlebihan?

Tentu itu karena aku sudah bosan dengan tempat ini. Berbulan-bulan kurasa waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk merasa bosan dengan tempat dan keadaan yang monoton di sekitarmu, kan? Atau mungkin ini hanya berlaku untukku saja?

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Ya eomma?"

"Tunggu di sini ya?"

Sebagai anak yang baik aku hanya mengangguk, menuruti apa kata sosok yang sudah membawaku ke dunia.

Eomma menghilang dari pandanganku, aku hanya duduk terdiam. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian beliau kembali dan menarik pelan tanganku, "Eomma? Sebenarnya kita akan melakukan apa?"

"Sudah, turuti saja apa kata eomma. Oke?"

Aku pun diam saja. Menuruti eomma menarikku kemanapun. Aku mengerutkan dahi saat memasuki sebuah ruangan dokter, hmm sepertinya eomma akan melakukan konsultasi kesehatan.

"Annyeong haseyo Jung uisanim."

"Ah ne, annyeong haseyo Nyonya Kim. Mari silahkan duduk."

Aku pun mengikuti eomma dan duduk tepat di hadapan dokter itu –terhalang oleh meja tentunya.

"Jadi, ini yang bernama Kim Mingyu?"

"Ah iya, ini anak saya."

"Annyeong haseyo Kim Mingyu, apa pagimu berjalan lancar? Sepertinya kau terlihat kebingungan sekali."

Woah ternyata dia dokter yang ramah dan tidak kaku, ku pikir dia berusia tidak terlalu tua. Mungkin usianya sekitar seperempat abad?

"Ah iya, Uisanim. Pagiku baik, tapi jujur saja aku memang merasa bingung."

Dokter muda bergender sama denganku itu terkekeh ringan menciptakan suasana yang lebih santai, namun dia kembali terlihat serius sekali saat membaca kertas-entah-apa di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba ia menoleh dan mengatakan padaku, "Baiklah, Kim Mingyu mari ikut saya."

Dengan linglung aku menoleh pada eomma, bisa ku lihat beliau mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan agar aku menuruti apa kata dokter.

Aku beranjak bangun dan mengikuti dokter tersebut masih dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Entah apa yang ku lakukan, aku masuk ke ruangan lain dan aku cukup mengerti jika sekarang aku tengah mengalami serangkaian pemeriksaan kesehatan. Bahkan beberapa kali dengan alat kedokteran yang tidak dimengerti orang awam sepertiku.

Setelah selesai, aku diajaknya kembali ke ruangan tadi namun rasa penasaran yang mencekik mau tidak mau membuatku bertanya padanya, "Ehem, Jung uisanim?"

"Iya?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan tadi? Maksudku, serangkaian pemeriksaan itu, untuk apa? Apa kesehatanku bermasalah?"

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tunggu sampai kita di ruangan saya saja."

Sesampainya di sana, aku bisa melihat eomma yang masih menunggu dengan seorang suster.

"Maaf, tapi saya rasa hal ini perlu dibicarakan berdua dulu dengan Nyonya Kim. Ini semua demi kebaikan, jadi maaf sekali Mingyu-ssi, anda bisa keluar dulu dari ruangan ini."

Aku terperangah, tadi dia sendiri yang bilang tunggu di ruangan, sesampainya di sini aku malah disuruh keluar.

Suster yang sedari tadi terdiam menghampiriku, "Mari, Tuan." Aku berdiri dengan perasaan gundah, namun eomma mengusap lenganku pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya?" tanyanya lembut, tentu aku mengangguk pelan dan berlalu keluar.

Entah sudah berapa menit yang ku lalui di ruang tunggu ini. Aku sudah jenuh memainkan ponsel pintar yang sama sekali tidak membantu dalam membunuh rasa bosan ini.

Aku menghembuskan napas kasar saat beberapa menit berikutnya yang ku lalui masih dengan posisi yang sama dengan kegiatan yang sama pula –memainkan ponsel.

"Arghhh aku bosan!" lirihku, aku menolehkan wajah ke segala arah dan menemukan orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Baiklah, aku akan berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar sini. Aku sudah remaja, jadi berkeliling sendiri tidak akan menjadi masalah, kan?

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku asal, entah kemana kaki ini melangkah membawa ku pergi. Aku meneliti seluruh hal yang tertangkap indera penglihatanku.

Membawaku ke memori kelam dimana lima bulan lamanya aku menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit ini.

Ya, lima bulan. Tiga bulan karena koma, dan dua bulan berikutnya pemulihan kesehatan total.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan Jung uisanim. Aku tak punya petunjuk apapun kenapa tiba-tiba secara otomatis aku malah kembali ke tempat ini. Aku menolehkan wajah ke kanan dan kiri, mungkin orang yang melihat tingkahku ini akan mencurigaiku dan berpikir jika aku akan melakukan suatu tindakan kriminal.

Aku terkekeh dengan suara tertahan saat koridor sepi dan tidak ada seorangpun, dengan rasa penasaran tinggi dan adrenalin yang tiba-tiba meningkat pesat, aku berniat membuka pintu ruangan itu sebelum telingaku menangkap isi percakapan mereka.

Eh tunggu, sepertinya menguping lebih menyenangkan dibanding mengejutkan mereka. Aku tersenyum lebar, sekali lagi aku memerhatikan sekitar sebelum kemudian menempelkan telingaku dan menguping pembicaraan orang di dalamnya.

"Jadi kesimpulan dari laporan kesehatan Mingyu-ssi seperti itu, Nyonya Kim. Apa masih ada yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Tapi Jung uisanim, apa berarti hal tersebut berbahaya bagi kesehatan mentalnya?"

Eh?!

Apa?

Mental?

Memang ada apa dengan mentalku?

Aku baik-baik saja eomma! Ingin rasanya aku berteriak begitu, namun aku tidak segila itu untuk melancarkan aksi tersebut. Jadi aku memasang baik-baik pendengaranku.

"Tidak, mentalnya jelas baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah apapun pada mentalnya, hanya saja memang Mingyu-ssi terkena _dissociative amnesia._ "

 _Di–disso_ apa?

Amnesia apa?!

"Apa itu artinya Uisanim?"

"Jadi begini, anak Nyonya terkena _dissociative amnesia_ dimana para penderitanya tidak mampu mengingat beberapa informasi namun hal tersebut tidak hilang secara permanen, masih ada kemungkinan memori itu muncul kembali."

"Ya Tuhan, anakku. . ."

" _Dissociative amnesia_ yang dialami Mingyu-ssi termasuk ke dalam _reterogate amnesia_ , itu berarti ketidakmampuan Mingyu-ssi untuk mengingat informasi dari masa lalu. Lalu jika dilihat dari tipenya yang lebih spesifik lagi, untuk sementara ini dari hasil analisa pemeriksaan tadi saya bisa menyimpulkan jika Mingyu-ssi masuk ke dalam tipe _selective amnesia._ "

"Maaf? Tipe apa?"

" _Selective amnesia_ , yang berarti Mingyu-ssi hanya kehilangan beberapa bagian dari memorinya tetapi tidak benar-benar semuanya. Yang terlupakan hanya beberapa hal yang mungkin di alam bawah sadarnya ia memiliki trauma dengan hal, sesuatu, kejadian, atau sosok tersebut."

"Hiks hiks Mingyu-ya. . ."

"Dalam kasus Mingyu-ssi ini, dia mungkin bisa mengingat jika dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat itu, bahkan sampai saat ambulans membawanya ke rumah sakit. Namun dia tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana dia bisa kecelakaan, dengan siapa dia saat itu, dan beberapa hal lain. Tentu bukan hal yang mustahil jika dia berilusi, dia hanya lupa bahwa sosok yang anda sebut bernama Jeon Wonwoo tadi telah tewas di tempat kejadian."

BRUK!

"T-TUAN?!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang aku tahu hanya tiba-tiba kepalaku berdentum. Menimbulkan rasa sakit, seolah ada sesuatu yang mendobrak keras tengkorakku, bahkan sepertinya serabut saraf ku saling membelit hingga terpintal dengan kusut.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara suster yang kebetulan lewat tadi menghampiriku, aku pun bisa mendengar pintu ruangan yang terbuka kasar dan terdengar seruan Jung uisanim bahkan suara isak tangis ibuku.

Namun entah kenapa semuanya begitu gelap, aku merasa sesak. Untuk sekedar membuka mata saja, aku tidak bisa.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

" _Wonwoo hyung, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku."_

" _Sssttt tidak apa-apa, Mingyu-ya. Menyetirlah dengan benar, tidak usah terburu-buru."_

" _Tapi karena hyung kelelahan mengajariku, kita jadi tertidur dan terlambat menjemput orangtua serta adik hyung di bandara."_

" _Tidak apa, mereka pasti masih menunggu. Toh baru dua jam yang lalu pesawat mereka tiba."_

"' _Baru'? Kalimat yang lebih tepat sepertinya 'sudah dua jam yang lalu'. Hyung jeongmal mianhae~"_

" _Aish. Yak! Sudah kubilang kan tidak apa!"_

 _Ah ini semua memang salahku, tadi pukul enam petang aku meminta agar Wonwoo hyung –kekasihku– ke rumah untuk mengajariku, sebab keesokan harinya aku akan melaksanakan ulangan fisika. Aku benar-benar lemah di pelajaran itu, dan kebetulan memiliki kekasih yang satu tingkat di atasku serta jenius di pelajaran tersebut, jadi aku mengundangnya ke rumah._

 _Dia sudah bilang, jika malam nanti pukul sepuluh dia akan menjemput kedua orangtua dan adiknya yang tiba dari Jepang. Ada kerabatnya yang tinggal di sana dan menikah dengan orang Jepang, tadinya Wonwoo akan ikut namun mengingat ia sudah berada di tingkat akhir, sang ayah pun melarangnya dan menyuruh Wonwoo tetap di Korea._

 _Aku dan Wonwoo hyung belajar dua jam lamanya hingga waktu menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Setelahnya kami makan malam bersama –dengan ramyeon buatanku tentunya. Omong-omong kedua orangtua ku juga sedang tidak ada di rumah, eomma ikut ke luar kota menemani appa bertugas._

 _Lalu setelahnya aku dan Wonwoo hyung berbaring bersama di ranjangku._

 _Tolong jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, kami benar-benar tidur memejamkan mata, bukan 'tidur' yang lain._

 _Aku tak tahu selama apa kami tertidur, sepertinya tumpukan tugas serta kegiatan sekolah yang semakin padat mampu membuatku dan Wonwoo hyung tertidur lelap dengan begitu mudahnya._

 _Aku menoleh ke arah jam dan membelalakan mata saat jarum pendek menunjukan pukul tengah malam. Aku mengusap sayang surai lembut sosok manis itu, "Eungghhh~"_

 _Aigoo~ lucunya~ Wonwoo hyung benar-benar seperti kucing pemalas. Dengan gemas aku mengecup seluruh wajahnya._

" _Eungh~ Mingyu-ya hentikan~"_

 _Haha dia merengek, lucu sekali!_

 _Tapi justru aku malah mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali, karena dia masih tidak mau membuka mata. Dengan jahil aku menggigit-gigit kecil bibirnya kemudian melumat rakus bibir yang selalu terasa manis itu._

" _Mingyu-yaaa~"_

 _Assa! Akhirnya dia membuka mata juga. Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku dan mengecup lagi bibirnya ringan sebelum berkata, "Wonwoo hyung sayang, bangun. Ini sudah tengah malam."_

 _Dia mengedipkan matanya lucu, sepertinya dia masih membaca situasi._

 _Namun detik berikutnya,_

" _GAWAT! HEI AYO KE BANDARA!"_

 _Aku hanya mengusap tengkuk canggung, "Ne! Maaf kan aku ya hyung."_

 _Dan ya, seperti sekarang. Aku mengendarai mobil di tengah jalanan lengang seperti ini dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tenang, aku sudah memiliki lisensi berkendara._

 _Tapi tetap saja, lisensi berkendara itu tidak menjamin keselamatan siapapun, kan?_

 _Terbukti dari kemunculan tiba-tiba truk dari arah kanan di persimpangan jalan. Truk itu yang salah, karena meskipun jalanan cukup sepi, lampu lalu lintas tetap menyala dengan semestinya._

 _Dan aku mematuhi aturan rambu lalu lintas itu._

 _Aku berusaha membanting stir dan menginjak pedal gas sekencang mungkin agar terhindar, namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Semuanya tidak seperti yang aku harapkan._

 _Yang bisa ku rasakan hanya rasa sakit yang menghujam seluruh bagian tubuhku tanpa terkecuali, bahkan aku bisa merasakan cairan pekat berbau anyir yang mengalir di wajahku. Aku memejamkan mata erat menahan semua sakit ini._

 _Tunggu, Wonwoo hyung?!_

 _Tidak tidak, Ya Tuhan. . . Ku mohon jangan biarkan dia merasakan rasa sakit ini!_

 _Aku membuka paksa mataku dengan perlahan, bisa ku lihat sosok di depanku dengan tubuh penuh bersimbah darah. Aku ingin mendekatinya, memeluknya, membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang._

 _Tapi apa daya? Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menggoyangnya pelan. Hal sepele, namun entah kenapa butuh energi dan usaha keras untuk ku melakukan itu._

 _Dia membuka matanya sedikit, kemudian tersenyum kecil._

 _Aku menggeleng sebisa ku._

' _Tidak! Jangan melakukan apapun! Itu pasti makin menyakitimu sayang. . .'_

 _Aku bisa menjamin jika keadaan Wonwoo hyung pasti jauh lebih parah dariku. Wonwoo hyung duduk di sisi kanan bertepatan dengan arah datangnya truk tadi._

 _Aku bisa merasakan air mata dan darah berbaur menjadi satu, melihat Wonwoo hyung seperti ini benar-benar menyiksa diriku. Jika bisa, aku rela bertukar posisi._

" _Mingkhhh"_

" _Hm?"_

" _S-sarang-hae."_

 _Suaranya makin melirih._

' _Hentikan hyung! Hentikan! Jangan buang-buang energimu hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas aku tahu!' batinku menjerit._

 _Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, meskipun itu membuat rasa perih makin terasa karena otot wajah ku tertarik ketika menangis, tapi apa peduliku?_

 _Keadaan sosok di depanku ini justru jauh lebih menyakiti hatiku._

" _A–annyeong."_

 _Aku menggeleng!_

' _Tidak, jangan katakan apapun. Kau harus bertahan sayang!'_

 _Aku menggoyangkan lengannya pelan, namun tangannya terasa semakin berat. Seolah nyawanya sudah terlepas dari raga._

" _Andwae. . . hiks andwaeyo~ Hyung~" bisikku tercekat._

" _Hyung~ Kajima~ hiks aku berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginan mu."_

" _Hyung ingin apa, hm? Cheeseburger? Akan kubelikan, aku tidak akan melarangmu memakan junkfood itu lagi. Tapi, bangunlah! Hyung~"_

" _Hiks hyung! Maldo andwae!"_

 _Aku memejamkan mataku, dengan sebelah tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangan sosok tercintaku._

 _Aku tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang terlewati, hingga sayup-sayup telingaku mendengar suara sirine ambulans, mobil polisi, atau entahlah apapun itu._

 _Aku sudah berada di ambang batas kesadaranku, namun hanya dua hal yang bisa ku tahu dengan pasti._

 _Pertama, tangan sosok yang tengah ku genggam mulai terasa dingin._

 _Kedua, aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang berkata "Lapor! Jeon Wonwoo, dari kartu identitasnya diketahui dia berusia delapan belas tahun. Diperkirakan tewas sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu."_

 _Dan aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, atau bahkan tidak pernah terjadi._

 _Setelahnya, aku hanya bisa merasakan jika tubuhku dibawa ke dalam mobil ambulans._

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah aku pingsan di koridor rumah sakit saat itu, aku harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Tentu saja itu berarti aku harus izin lagi dari sekolah hingga seminggu lebih. Beruntung tiga sahabat baik yang ku miliki dengan setia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjengukku, dan dari situlah aku memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengorek segala hal tentang Jeon Wonwoo, ya Wonwoo hyung, kekasih termanis yang paling ku cintai.

Aku juga mendapatkan banyak informasi tentangnya dari kedua orangtuaku, orangtua Wonwoo hyung, serta adik nya –Jeon Jungkook, yang kerapkali menjengukku.

Sekarang aku tengah berdiri tepat di depan pusara makamnya.

Aku meletakan bunga, dan mengusap pusara itu dengan penuh rasa sayang. Seolah-olah benda mati itu adalah sosok Wonwoo hyung,

"Annyeong Wonwoo hyung. Maafkan aku atas segala hal yang telah terjadi, kali ini hanya kata 'andai' yang memenuhi pikiranku. Terlalu banyak perandaian hingga pada saat melihat realita, akan berakhir pada rasa sakit tak berujung. Maafkan aku Wonwoo hyung, dan terima kasih banyak sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi Jeon Wonwoo ku yang pernah, masih, dan akan selalu ku cintai."

Aku membiarkan air mataku menganak sungai, biarlah tiap bulirnya terjatuh. Mengikuti arah gravitasi dan terserap tanah, tanah dimana di dalamnya terdapat Wonwoo hyung ku.

"Maaf karena dirimu pernah hilang dari memoriku. Sungguh, itu bukan keinginanku. Namun sepertinya alam bawah sadarku secara otomatis melakukan hal itu, aku yakin Tuhan sengaja membuatku begitu karena tahu jika ketika sadar dari koma aku mengingatmu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah berada di alam yang sama denganmu. Namun jika kau berada di surga, mungkin aku akan ditempatkan oleh-Nya di dasar neraka karena pasti aku akan memilih mengakhiri hidupku sendiri detik itu juga."

"Aku sangat bersyukur Tuhan berbaik hati padaku, memberikan ku amnesia dan ilusi. Cukup untuk menamparku dan membuatku membangun benteng pertahanan agar bisa menerima kenyataan, jika hyung sudah tiada."

Aku bermonolog dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Angin berhembus pelan, membawa kesejukan yang sayangnya tidak bisa menembus hingga ke relung hatiku.

"Hyung, maaf karena di saat terakhirmu aku tidak sempat membalas perkataanmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, fokusku benar-benar terpaku pada sosokmu yang berlumuran darah."

Aku mengusap air mata di wajahku, melukiskan sebuah senyum meskipun aku tahu itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

Dengan menahan pilu aku berkata, "Jeon Wonwoo, nado saranghae~"

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku dan terima kasih atas segalanya."

Aku membungkuk dalam, dan bersujud. Menyiratkan permintaan maaf yang begitu mendalam, serta penghormatan setinggi-tingginya.

"Nado, annyeong."

Itulah ucapan terakhirku, sebelum akhirnya aku mengusap dan mengecup pusara itu. Kemudian aku berlalu pergi dengan uraian air mata yang tak bisa dikontrol, terjatuh lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Seolah tak ada hari esok.

.

.

 _Wonwoo hyung,_

 _aku tahu kau paling benci melihatku menangis._

 _Kau pasti akan langsung mengejekku cengeng._

 _Walaupun aku tahu itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja,_

 _karena alasanmu yang sebenarnya kau itu mengkhawatirkanku, kan?_

 _Namun, untuk kali ini saja._

 _Kumohon. . ._

 _Biarkan aku menjadi si cengeng Kim Mingyu, oke?_

 _Biarkan aku menangis._

 _Biarkan aku mengurangi rasa sesak dalam dadaku._

 _Biarkan aku melepas semua kekalutan dan rasa sakit ini._

 _Biarkan aku seperti ini,_

 _sebentar saja._

 _Setelah ini aku berjanji,_

 _aku akan menjadi Kim Mingyu yang kuat,_

 _aku akan menjadi Kim Mingyu yang tangguh,_

 _aku akan menjadi Kim Mingyu yang lebih baik lagi._

 _Namun, satu hal yang aku pertahankan._

 _Aku akan tetap menjadi Kim Mingyu,_

 _lelaki yang di dasar hatinya sudah terukir abadi nama Jeon Wonwoo._

 _._

 _._

' _Jeon Wonwoo,_

 _Jeongmal saranghae._

 _Nado, Annyeong.'_

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

#HAPPYMINGYUDAY

#민규야_스물한번째_봄도_함께하자

*Cieeee ada yang ultah! Wyatb aja ya buat bang mingyu wkwk jangan lupa sering-sering bikin momen sama si manis /lirik wonu/ hehe

**Mengenai jenis dan penjelasan amnesia di atas, itu murni hasil ngebongkar/? Mbah gugel, jadi kalo ada yang lebih ngerti dan nganggep penjelasan itu ada yg keliru, esvi minta maaf dan tolong di koreksi ya.

***Makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca, ngefav, ngefollow, apalagi yang nyempetin review /deep bow/

****Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
